Avengers II
by BookwormGirl16
Summary: Thor and Loki come back to Midgard a week after the battle in New York, claiming Loki is innocent. Yeah right, who would believe that? Well there is one way to prove it... but what about Thanos? Will the Avengers be able to save the world? Or will they end up having to avenge it? Thor/OC (not a Mary-Sue yeesh) along with others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Happy Thanksgiving to all of you American readers! I'm trying to shorten my AN so I'll make it quick. First off, my MoA fic is fighting me tooth and nail so it might be another week (sorry). I got this idea when the credits started rolling :D And I couldn't stop it from growing. I'm trying something idfferent with my writing so tell me what you think! I'm going to tell you right off that there will be OC romance in this one... should I tell you? Mishgt as well, OC/THOR! Cause he's hot :D And this OC is not a Mary-Sue so calm yourself (for some reason you people are obsessed with the idea that my OC's are Mary-Sues *eyeroll*) I did the best I could with facts but tell me if I'm wrong! See you at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 1

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Central; New York, New York**

"Welcome back, I trust you all had a wonderful vacation."

"One week doesn't count as a vacation, Fury. You save the world and all you get is a week."

"Yes well, feel free to take it up with the labor union later, Stark. Right now we have bigger issues, Thor?" Thor stood and looked each of his fellow Avengers in the eye.

"Loki is innocent." He held up his hand, "Please, let me finish. When my brother and I returned to Asgard Loki was put on trial with the Allfather. There is a dark force out there strong enough to corrupt my brother's mind, and its next target is Midgard."

"So you want us to just believe somebody we've never met that a guy that killed over a thousand people simply didn't mean to?"

"The Allfather knows and sees everything-"

"Which is why his son attacked Earth, right."

"Which is why you need to trust me when I say Loki was being controlled by someone else."

"Who?"

"Thanos."

"You expect us to just go along with this?"

"No, Captain, I don't." Fury said calmly.

"Well, what's the point of this then? Unless you have evidence…"

"That's the thing Doctor, I wouldn't call it evidence- but it's all we have."

**…**

They entered a large room with monitors and tech equipment everywhere. The far wall was curved and made up entirely of steel. Dozens of agents were swarming around guarding, checking equipment, and shouting orders.

"Director."

"Agent Hill. Is everything ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, it's time we got some answers. Send for Agent Mason."

"Yes, sir." She nodded and walked away.

"Right this way." Fury led them through another door into a room with more monitors and a table. "Have a seat." He was silent while he pulled several files up on his computer. "Seventeen years ago we we're informed about a child with- _special_ abilities. We contacted the parents and they declined our offer to train their child. A few years ago that same person joined our program. She is the key to finding out if Loki is guilty or not."

"And how is this person going to do that?"

"That isn't my information to give; she should be here any minute now." As if on cue, Agent Hill walked in. Behind her was a petite girl with long, curly caramel hair that framed her pretty heart-shaped, slightly elfin face. She was wearing the standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniform though hers still seemed slightly big, she couldn't have been more than 5'5" at the most. The most startling of all were her eyes; they were a silvery grey that seemed to shift to different colors when she moved. "This is Agent Mason."

"Hello." She gave them a small smile, locking eyes with Natasha and Clint.

"I'll let her explain to you just what her talents are." A look of what could be construed as annoyance passed over Agent Mason's face that didn't go unnoticed by everyone except Fury.

"Hmm, how to start? I think I'll give Mr. Stark over there a few more seconds and let him tell you." She smiled sweetly at Tony who grinned back. He looked down and started reading off of his phone.

"Agent Katherine Madeleine-Rose Mason," He raised an eyebrow and looked up. Katherine merely shrugged.

"Go on, _Anthony_." Tony coughed and continued.

"Born September 19th, age 20. Triple citizenship of United States, United Kingdom, and Republic of Ireland. Status: Full Agent, Access Clear: 9, Sector: Not Available. Training Agents: blah, blah, blah, okay here, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton. Weapon's Issued: Haha that's funny…" Everyone, save one, gave him an odd look. "What? That's what it says."

"Guilty." Agent Mason said, smiling. She ignored the one-eyed glare Fury was giving her.

"Nice, how did you hack it? I've been trying to change my file-"

"Keep reading."

"Abilities: Mind Reading (Touch, limit not found), Empathy (limited), Mind Control (limit not found, untested), techno-path (limited). No one moved. Katherine sighed.

"That's always a conversation killer."

**…**

"So this is the person they've sent to judge me." Loki asked, barely glancing up.

"I wouldn't use the term judge, more _interpret_."

"Of course."

"If it makes a difference, they can't see us or hear us. I also might have, ah- locked the door from this side." Loki searched her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because we're on the same boat," Katherine stepped forward and sat across from Loki, "and it'll annoy Fury." Loki's mouth twitched upward slightly.

"The same boat?" Katherine smiled and leaned back.

"What does Fury need to try to stop an attack?"

"Information."

"On?"

"Thanos."

"Yes, and who can give him the most information as of right now?" Loki smiled.

"Me."

"And it never hurts to have a god on your side."

"What about you?"

"Well, I can sort of read minds. I also have a bit of control over technology, something with the electricity I guess. He needs me to tell him if you're innocent or not and possibly _'interview'_ suspects. Like it or not, Fury needs both of us."

"So I suppose I'm expected to cooperate and let you read my mind?"

"That was Fury's plan. Actually his plan was to knock you out and forcefully take your memories." Katherine shrugged. "I disagreed."

"Obviously."

"It helped that I'm the only one who can do this. But I refuse to read someone's mind unless they agree."

"And what would happen if I would kill you right now?" Agent Mason tilted her head.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? There would be no one to stop me, you said yourself that they can see us- let alone get in."

"I've faced worse than you."

"Really," Loki said drily, amused, "and what might that be?"

"We all have to have our secrets."

"So says the reader of minds."

"Touché. So?"

"Go ahead."

"Why the sudden trust?"

"I wouldn't call it trust, more slight belief."

"That from the god of mischief, should I be honored?"

"I'm also the god of lies, and you are not lying."

"At least not knowingly."

"Correct."

"All right then, the experience is usually slightly different for people. It isn't painful unless you resist or I feel you're hiding something important."

"I don't think that'll be an issue with me."

"You'd be surprised, the mind is very vulnerable- I don't think it would be any different for gods. I will not pry into anything you might not wish me to see, unless it proves you're guilty. You will be partially conscious, but your mind will probably shut down any unnecessary functions- such as keeping your eyes open. If your eyes do stay open, I want you to be aware that my eyes will be the same color of yours. Understand? It wouldn't be good for you if you started freaking out. It's easier with skin contact so put your hand, palm up, on the table- yes like that. Any questions?" Loki shook his head mutely, "Okay now try to bring anything to do with the attack, being possessed, or the like- to the forefront of your mind. Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, Agent Mason placed her hand on top of Loki's.

**…**

**Seven Minutes Earlier**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's our only idea, besides its low-risk."

"Yeah, sending a girl with no weapons or backup in a cell with a psychopath murderer."

"He is my brother, and he is innocent." Before anyone could answer a frazzled-looking tech burst into the room.

"Director, we've lost all video and audio signals- the door seems to be out of our control also." Fury nodded and the man scurried away.

"Low risk, huh?" Tony snapped.

"I expected nothing less." Silence.

"So you knew this was going to happen?" Steve asked.

"Agent Mason isn't the best at taking orders, we don't exactly see eye-to-eye on some things. So, I compromised. If she let us have video and backup available, we wouldn't listen. She obviously didn't trust me." Tony snorted.

"Smart kid."

"Yes well, it probably won't last. It takes concentration and willpower to read minds and control things. And while Agent Mason has excess of each, she can't do both." As if waiting for him to finish, the same technician appeared in the doorway.

"We're back online. No doors yet." Instantly, the monitors sprang to life. Loki and Agent Mason were sitting at a table facing each other. Fury pressed a few keys and the camera zoomed in on Katherine's face.

"What the-"

"Holy-"

"Whoa-"They watched, astonished as Katherine's now- emerald eyes flicked back and forth. Slowly sweat formed on her brow and her eyelids started to droop before they closed completely. Another man in a lab coat rushed in.

"Director, vitals are falling steadily. Do you want me to pull the plug?"

"Dammit," Fury swore, "get control of those doors now! I want the stats."

"Y-Yes sir." He sat a small tablet in front of Fury. He stared intently at them for a few moments, occasionally glancing at the video monitor. After a few moments, be sat back and sighed heavily. Fury looked up and nodded once before walking out of the door. The Avengers followed him and were greeted with the sight of a very disorganized and slightly panicked room. There were a crowd of people at each computer typing furiously.

"Status?" Fury commanded. From somewhere across the room a voice answered him.

"Negative, we're trying." Just then, the door to the cell slid open. A dozen guards rushed in, guns drawn. Two of them turned around, supporting Agent Mason. As soon as she was outside the cell, she looked up wearily- her eyes unfailingly finding Fury's and nodded.

**Sooooooo... what did you think? I know some of the dialogue you don't know who's saying it but I'm trying something new. I thought it made it seem more fast-paced *shrug* just tell me your opinion. I was loving the conversation between Loki and Agent Mason (there's a major plot point hidden in her name, if you guess it I will dedicate a chapter to you- it's impossible) it was so easy to write! That one word in there is the closest I'll get to cussing. I forgot what I was going to say...anywho, feedback would be awesome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to SakuraFlutist for reviewing and guessing! I'm SO FLUFFIN EXCITED FOR THIS STORY! EEEEEP! I keep coming up with new things to add :D Buckle up, it's going to be a long ride!**

Chapter 2

Fury walked silently over to Agent Mason, his eyes never leaving hers. He bent his head down and talked quietly- with Agent Mason occasionally nodding, shaking her head, or commenting. Her mouth was set determinedly and she met Fury's gaze unwaveringly. Until Fury said something that made her look at the ground before saying something that seemed to take Fury aback. He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment and gave a single nod. Agent Mason's shoulders relaxed and she met Fury's gaze again evenly. He took a step back and said something that made Agent Mason frown and shake her head adamantly. Fury said something else that just seemed to make her madder. She was in the middle of what looked like telling him off when she started coughing. Fury just gave her a pointed look which made her slump slightly. Fury nodded to the guards who guided her out of the room. He looked after them a moment and seemed to catch the small group staring at him from across the room in the corner of his eye. He made his way slowly over, pausing to give directions now and then.

"You are all now on active duty. None of you leave without my authorization, understand? Agents will retrieve your necessities. We need to prepare." Fury's eyes were steely.

"Prepare for what, Director?"

"War."

**…**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Central Infirmary; New York, New York**

"Do you usually watch people sleep?" Agent Mason said calmly, keeping her eyes closed. Thor visibly jumped as his train of thought was interrupted.

"I did not know you were awake."

"Faking, it's the only way to get the medical staff to leave you alone." She calmly opened her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position. She grimaced slightly but quickly schooled her features.

"Are you unwell?"

"Fine, just a twinge." She gave a half-smile, "Agent Mason." She stuck her hand out, "Nice to meet you."

"Thor Odinson," He gently squeezed her hand. When he released she rubbed her hand.

"Nice grip," she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "You're really worried about your brother aren't you?" When he didn't say anything she continued, "I know for a fact that there are two guards outside that door with orders not to let anyone without a medical degree in. Unless your file is mistaken, I don't think you have a Doctorate." She paused, "And no, I'm not reading your mind."

Thor chuckled, "That does not sound reassuring."

"Exactly," Agent Mason smiled. "If it makes you feel better, the less I know a person- the less clear it is. I can get vague emotions from everyone, but the emotionally closer I am to someone the clearer their thoughts are. I've only ever been able to do that with a few people. But, when I touch someone I can view memories and thoughts completely. For example, the two guards I mentioned? They're out their practically wetting themselves from whatever you did to them. And while we're talking about it, what was so important? Fury is going to be upset; those two will probably need counseling."

"I wanted to show my thanks for your help in proving my brother's innocence."

"I did what was right was right, I don't need thanking."

"But you put yourself in danger, and for that I am in your debt."

Agent Mason rolled her eyes, "I figured something like that would happen," she shrugged, "I've never read a god's mind, and your brother's is abnormally… _tough_. But it needed to be done. This way Fury will take him seriously and actually get something accomplished except thinking of ways he could be planning our destruction." Another shrug, "I know my limits." There was a knock at the door and a tall, older man, with dark hair and a lab coat walked in.

"Hello, Mitchell. Always good to see you." Agent Mason said, sarcastically.

"Always? I'm here to check on you, Fury's orders," He turned to Thor, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Thor bowed his head and started towards the door.

"Thor," Agent Mason called, he turned and looked at her. "Your brother really does love you." Thor smiled, nodded his head once, and left. When the door shut behind him the doctor spoke.

"I don't want to know what he did to Avery and Evans, do I?"

"Probably not, no." Mitchell smiled. He walked quietly to the door and opened it silently. He seemed satisfied by what he saw and closed the door.

"He's gone, you can stop that now."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever you're doing to the machines right now."

"I'm not doing anything, I'm perfectly healthy." She pointed at the nearest monitor for emphasis, "See? I can go now."

"You don't have to pretend, you know that right? I can understand around other people that you might, but I really need to know if you're fine. You know what could happen if you overexert yourself." Agent Mason glared at him for a few moments before settling back on her sheets with a sigh. The EKG started doing an uneven _beep…be-be-be-beep…..be….beep…..be-be-beep….beep….be…..be…be…beep. _Mitchell gave her a hard look and went over to another monitor.

"Breathing patterns are irregular… blood pressure is at 80/54… at least seven heart palpitations in the last hour… brainwaves seem normal, for you that is."

"Don't tell Fury." She closed her eyes tiredly.

"Why?" He looked pointedly at her, "You quite literally almost killed yourself, I told you to take it easy. So naturally, you go off and enter the mind of a possessed god. Care to explain?"

"He's not possessed anymore." She coughed, but kept her eyes shut.

"Can you honestly tell me that you knew you _wouldn't _die?"

Agent Mason frowned slightly, "I know what I'm doing." The doctor's eyes softened and he dimmed the lights before leaving her alone.

"I hope so."

**…**

"Hmm, let's see… grew up in West Kensington, England… went to the University of Cambridge at 13… degrees in psychology, technology, history, music, and foreign language- I'm guessing she probably has others under an assumed name… IQ of 166-not bad… raised by her paternal grandmother after a house fire killed her parents at the age of eight… family's pretty well off, besides the one in Kensington- there's a house in Dublin and D.C… contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. six different times since age three, denied each time by guardians until she was eighteen…and that's all there is." Tony looked up and glanced at each of them individually. "She's hiding something."

"Just because someone has a higher IQ than you, Stark, doesn't mean they're hiding something."

"My IQ is higher than that, but I'd like to see what yours is with the whole spending time as a Capsicle though. Just think about it- mind reading, techno-path? Wouldn't that have come in handy a week ago? Now S.H.I.E.L.D. just pulls her out of nowhere and says Loki's innocent, it just doesn't add up."

"Bruce?"

"I'm not going to say anything, but why don't we ask Clint and Natasha?"

"Where are they anyway?"

"Disappeared, they're like black shadows of death those two." Tony shrugged, "Meatswing wandered off somewhere too."

"So this is all a hunch?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but my 'hunches' are usually right."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out what she's hiding."

**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovlies! (Or should I say lovely, thank you ****SakuraFlutist****) I need people's opinions, Jane isn't staying with (not that they were ever 'together' to begin with) Thor. I thought about killing her off (MWAHAHA) but I'm not totally repulsed by her character. What do you want to happen to her? I don't really have much to say (I know, it's amazing) but I'm glad you're still alive and reading this. I would appreciate some feedback (hint hint)! But anyways, Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like it, I don't own the Avengers. Agent Mason... is another issue entirely.**

Chapter 3

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Central Conference; New York, New York**

"Loki is," Fury muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'apparently', "innocent."

"So says a little girl."

"That '_girl_' happens to be a trusted agent-"

"That could have been under Loki's influence."

"Agent Mason has not been in contact with Loki before today."

"Yes, that's right. Where was she a week ago? It might-no it _would _have saved lives if she would have helped. That is still assuming she isn't being controlled by Loki."

"Agent Mason-"

"Is right here and appreciates not being talked about like she isn't." The aforementioned agent said calmly walking in the door. Fury only looked mildly surprised as she took a seat at the table.

"Agent," he said nodding his head slightly in acknowledgement, "I was informed you were resting."

"I was," she grimaced, "nasty thing- sedative. But I'm up now, so I thought I'd come put Mr. Stark's "she paused, glancing at the gathered super heroes, "-and a few other's minds at rest." Fury blinked once and the corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly. He sat back at motioned for her to continue.

"I know you have questions, so ask away."

"You'll answer them all truthfully?"

"Fair point, I'll answer any questions I see as relevant with complete honesty. If you doubt it, I'll provide evidence. Deal?"

"Okay," Tony ran his hand through his hair," We'll start easy. Name and age?" Agent Mason rolled her eyes.

"If you want to take all day about it, Katherine Mason- 20."

"Place of birth?"

"London, England."

"Parents?"

"Aaron and Madeleine Mason."

"What happened to them?"

"I know you read my file and did a background search on me already," Tony gave her a hard stare and she sighed, "Fine, they died in a fire."

"When?"

"I was five."

"Who raised you?"

"My grandmother."

"What's her name?"

"Merida Mason."

"And her husband?"

"Never met him, he died before I was born."

"What about the grandparents on your mother's side?"

"Grandfather was James Cahill."

"What about your grandmother?" Agent Mason shrugged.

"I don't know who she was; my mother was born out of wedlock. My grandmother's family didn't approve so my grandfather raised her."

"But do you know her name?"

"No one ever saw fit to tell me, or if they did I was too young to remember."

"Explain."

"My parents died when I was five, and my grandmother doesn't mention it. Frankly, I don't really care."

"But-"

"It's ultimately irrelevant, next question." There was an edge in her voice that, surprisingly, Tony caught on to.

"Hometown?"

"West Kensington."

"School?"

"St. Mary's primary school and Cambridge University."

"Degrees?"

"Psychology, technology, history, music, and foreign language."

"And?"

"Engineering, art, politics, education, and literature under another name." He shot a clear 'I-told-you-so' look at Steve and Bruce.

"When did you come to S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"When I was eighteen."

"Why were you recruited?"

"I'd imagine it was my stellar fighting abilities." She said stoically, Clint snickered.

"Yeah, _that's _why." He said sardonically.

"Shut it Clint. Sarcasm is a way to insult idiots without them realizing it." She gave a meaningful glance at Tony, which was met with smiles from around the table.

"I'm hurt."

"Are you done questioning me?"

"No. So, Legolas and Nat-"

"Don't call me 'Nat'."

"Trained you?" Tony continued, ignoring Natasha's death glare.

"Yes, there were quite a few agents that, as you say, 'trained me'."

"How are your combat skills?"

"Pretty much nonexistent. I do know, however, how to knock you out in a second flat only using a finger or a sturdy pencil."

"Other abilities then, archery?" He looked at Clint.

"She could barely even lift my bow, fair shot on a smaller one though- but not much force."

"Gun?" Tony asked, switching his gaze to Natasha.

"Slightly above the level of shooting her own eye out." She glanced at Fury- or more accurately, his eye patch- and opened her mouth to say something.

"Any more questions, Stark?" He asked, cutting Natasha off.

"Just a few, so- can you really read minds?"

"That's a rather idiotic question, but yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Ah, so you're a 'believing is seeing' type huh? Isn't being hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. enough?"

"Not when we're talking about Loki."

"So you think I'm faking?"

"Pretty much."

"Listen here Stark-"

"No, it's fine." Agent Mason tilted her head thoughtfully, before nodding her head once. "May I?" She asked, extending her hand.

"What?"

"You wanted proof, correct? Well I intend to give it to you."

"You want me to let you read my mind?"

"And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius. 189, if I'm not mistaken."

"You aren't, Miss 166."

"Didn't think I was."

"Naturally."

"Someone did their homework."

"We had homework?" Steve mumbled, but no one answered.

"It would be against my nature not to- _investigate_."

"Ah, because the last time you didn't I believe a certain Natalie Rushmore was involved."

"I have a feeling I don't want to know how you know that."

"But yet you still want to know, that's a story for another day- though."

"I digress."

"Really? That was almost painfully easy."

"Don't get used to it. I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself, but I believe you." The other occupants of the room had been watching the exchange like a tennis match, complete with wide eyes from Steve and Thor. Natasha and Clint were smirking slightly, while Bruce had an amused look on his face.

Steve leaned over to Bruce and whispered, "What just happened?"

"She," Bruce said, with a nod towards Agent Mason, "just got Tony to listen to someone besides himself."

"Should I bow?" Steve asked, with all seriousness. Bruce nodded, thinking.

"Probably grovel and worship too." Their conversation seemed to catch Agent Mason's eye and she turned and smiled at them.

"That won't be necessary, but I appreciate it nonetheless." She looked back at Tony, "I assume you have more questions?"

"Just one, actually. Is Loki innocent?"

"That," she sighed, "is a complicated question to answer. I will not reveal any details I have seen in his memories."

"Simplify." Agent Mason looked slightly annoyed.

"The '_simplified_' version has one answer; yes." There was a loaded silence while everyone processed the information. "I'm not saying he should be completely trusted, but-"she continued when Thor looked like he was going to interrupt, "he didn't willingly bring harm to you or anyone else."

"Any other doubts or concerns?" Fury asked, impatiently. No one answered. "Very well then, you are dismissed." While they were filing out the door, he continued, "Agent Mason, may I have a word?"

**Sorry if the format is wierd, isn't cooperating. Leave me a little Christmas/New Years gift below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone reading this; thank you. I'm open to any suggestions you have ;) Shoutout to ****SakuraFlutist**** and ****Jennyb793**** !**

Chapter 4

The door shut behind Clint quietly, but not before he mouthed a 'good luck' over his shoulder. It was unclear whether it was meant for Fury or for Agent Mason. The room was completely quiet, its occupants having a silent staring contest-each waiting for the other to back down. It was Fury who finally gave in, purely for the fact he was loathe to waste time on a matter that could clearly last for a while.

"Anything interesting?" He didn't have to say more, she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Your standards or mine?"

"Mine would be nice." She merely nodded thoughtfully, considering her answer.

"Yes." Agent Mason looked him levelly in the eye with a straight face.

"Alright, I'll bite. What'd you find?"

"It seems that they have found a way to get here that we don't know about."

"Explain."

"Well, I haven't had time to process it all yet, but there are a few promising leads. It seems as if only a small number can come through at a time."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"But," She said, nodding, "it seems they have found a way to influence humans aside from the scepter."

"So why the big show? Why not just use this other way?"

"From what I gathered, it's very limited."

"How so?"

"Well, for one- the bigger the mass the longer it, whatever it is, takes to charge. It also seems to take immense power to operate."

"That's why they needed the tesseract."

"Partly. It had a lot of uses; transportation, power, weapons-"

"How far did they get?" Fury asked, wearily.

"Planning stages, Loki never had the chance to hand it over."

"Good. So they don't have any means to get more operatives down here?"

"That, Loki actually didn't know. Believe it or not, he wasn't told everything." Fury raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Sorry." She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "It's been a long day."

"So I've heard. What did Doctor Carson say?"

"I'm fine, just a little more tiring than I thought it would be. I'll be good as new by morning."

"You'll understand that I have to ask him personally."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything different."

"And his word goes, if he doesn't clear you-"

"He will."

"Nonetheless, I want your opinion. If the need arises for you to go on a field mission-"

"I'll do it."

"I won't force you to do this, but if you're ready..." Fury trailed off, leaving the thought open. Agent Mason took a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she spoke her voice was strained, but confident.

"I can't hide forever, if I'm needed- I'll be there."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. What about Loki, how should we deal with him?" Agent Mason quirked an eyebrow and looked at him, incredulously.

"You're asking me?"

"Don't get used to it. I just want to know how much, if any, we should trust him."

"Well," She started, slowly. "He wasn't really, ah, um, mentally there during most of it."

"We already knew he was insane."

"Not that,". Agent Mason said impatiently. "There isn't really a word for me to explain it with..."

"Take your time." She glared at him.

"I guess 'in control' would be best. He was aware of what he was doing, but he didn't want to do it. Well, a few things he agreed with- but they were mostly harmless."

"Mostly?"

"He did, or I should say does, feel like He was ignored because of Thor. I'd imagine that Thanos took that anger and multiplied it to get the obvious results."

"So what should we do with him?"

"Give me a few days on that, but in the meantime- make sure he's comfortable. We don't want to risk triggering anything that might be left from Thanos."

"Understood, anything else?"

"Don't let him see anyone he may have fought, or even seen, while he was being controlled." She paused, "I would include Thor in that too, but I'd rather deal with an angry Loki than the aftermath of him not being able to see his brother."

"Is that why two of some of my hardest agents are in the infirmary mumbling about a man- mountain?"

"Yes, and I don't think he was even trying."

"Very well," Fury sighed. "Anything else?"

"Your team," she gestured towards the door. "Seems to have trust issues."

"Not exactly surprising, Stark?"

"He's definitely the biggest, the rest have some doubts- but don't think I'm completely crazy or a double agent."

"So what did you do to Stark?"

"If I act like I don't know what you're talking about, will you believe me?"

"No."

"Worth a shot, do you mind telling me what you think I did?"

"There was one question in particular that he seemed intent on asking, but never did."

"And so, naturally, you think I did something."

"Stop stalling."

"Fine," Agent Mason said, resigned. "I just distracted him a bit."

"Mentally or verbally?"

"Bit of both. He has a strong mind, it won't be long until he wants an answer again."

"And then what do you plan to do?"

"Why," she grinned mischievously, "I'll tell him the official story."

"And you think that will work?"

"Why wouldn't it? Only a few people know the real reason, yourself included. And none of them will be inclined to tell him, or anyone else, differently. Besides, if worst comes to worst- I'll hack one of his precious computers. He'll be quite busy after that."

"So why not tell him now?"

"I just needed time."

"That's one thing we're all going to be short on for a while," he stood up, "I want a full report on my desk tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

**Tell me what you think :) This story is my most successful one on Wattpad rating-wise :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go my lovelies! Fresh new (okay, a few days old but... sorry) chapter! I meant to get it on here sooner but the program I used to write it wasn't cooperating. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Fury give you the third degree?" If it were an ordinary person, they would have jumped a few feet in the air when a disembodied voice talked to them. Good thing Katherine wasn't an ordinary person.

"Not really," she paused while Clint hopped down from his perch near the ceiling. "How many?"

"Ah, about five or so." He said thoughtfully, walking beside her.

"You think they'd learn to look up once and a while after the first time you scare the daylights out of them."

"Nah, I keep them on their toes. It's good for them. So what'd he say?"

"Not much, just the usual."

"Report?"

"Yep," Agent Mason said sadly.

"Bummer, say could you-"

"Fine, what's it about?"

"Rookie filed a complaint."

"How much did you scare him?"

"He wet himself."

"Why's he complaining? He could have reacted like Jensen did."

"He got a big head, now he thinks S.H.I.E.L.D. can't run without him."

"I see, I'll need a name for the report."

"Tony Stark."

"Hmm, this might require looking at some security footage- just to be sure." Her gleeful expression made Clint pause.

"I can see you'll have fun with this one."

"Definitely," She gave him a serious look. "Five."

"Three, and only if you make it sound good for me."

"Nope, four's my lowest." Clint sighed, defeated.

"Fine." Clint turned a corner while Agent Mason kept walking straight. He turned and started walking backwards. "What am I at now?"

"2,483 favors." She said, grinning.

"And you?"

"None." She called over her shoulder. Clint merely smiled and walked silently on his way. After all, you couldn't argue with the truth.

...

"Agent Mason, you've been requested at lab 5B." The said person sighed and stared at the small walkie-talkie, albeit a very advanced one, before hitting the 'sleep' button on the computers she was working on.

"Took him long enough," Agent Mason muttered, walking out the door. Impatiently, she jabbed the down arrow for the elevator. She stepped to the side as a group of agents entered the floor, each giving her a nod as they passed. There was only two people who stayed, when she recognized who they were she gave a resigned sigh.

"Hello boys."

"Ma'm."

"Lady Mason."

"What floor are you two looking for?" She pressed a small unlabeled button and waited for their answer.

"I wish to pay a visit to my brother." Nodding, Agent Mason pulled a card from and unseen pocket and held it up to a scanner. It beeped, and she repeated the process with her eye and a short code.

"All set, when the elevator stops take a left and its the third door on your right. After that just tell the guards I sent you and they'll lead you the rest of the way. "On second thought," she said when she saw his confused face, "I'll show you. Where are you going, Captain?"

"I was supposed to find Stark. I'm having a slight problem with my portable phone." He shifted uncomfortably, his confidence depleting a little.

"Let me see what I can do." Agent Mason held out her hand, expectantly. Steve silently handed it to her.

"Hmm..." She titled her hand thoughtfully to the side, before giving it back to its reluctant owner. "It's fine now, just a small glitch in the programming."

"Tony said he designed that himself."

"Figures, I'm on my way down to see him. I would be happy to point it out to him."

"Thanks," Steve looked relieved not to have to ask Tony for help. Not surprising.

"I'll drop you off at the training center, I heard we just got a new shipment of punching bags." She pressed another button, barely managing to keep the smirk off of her face.

"That would be great." The silence continued until the characteristic ding of the elevator sounded. Steve stepped out but turned around slightly, clearly confused on where to go.

"Just keep walking straight, if you need anything just ask an agent that doesn't have a weapon in their hand." The door closed on an uneasy Steve.

"Is what you say true?" Thor's deep voice rumbled from the side.

"Partly, not everybody at S.H.I.E.L.D. likes the Avengers Initiative, they say its volatile- a time bomb." She gave him a meaningful glance. "Most of you have- special abilities, that they don't comprehend, so they don't trust you. But they tolerate it, its become a pet project of sorts for Fury. Besides, none of them are brave enough to stand up to the captain, or any of you for that matter."

"And what of you?"

"I had my own doubts at first, but who am I to judge any of you for your abilities?" She shrugged. "But I think you all proved yourselves, at least temporarily, last week." Thor nodded, and then bowed his head.

"What are their thought on my brother?"

"Mixed, I think when Fury releases the extent of his innocence there'll be a bit of an uproar. There will be disbelief at first, then anger, but gradually I think that the general population will, at least, listen to what he says."

"And until then?"

"Don't let him do anything stupid."

...

Three minutes. That's how long Agent Mason had been standing directly behind Tony Stark, waiting for him to turn around from whatever he was working on. She knew that he knew she was there, he had been more than a little confused and upset when she had easily disabled the new security he had installed in his lab. Now he was sulking, typical. Deciding she might as well have some fun while she was here, Agent Mason walked over to a bank of computers and wires that were obviously a new edition to the lab. She lazily dragged her hand across the keyboard, effectively bypassing the password encryption. Tony was futilely trying to look without seeming to. Smiling to herself she opened up a few files and turned around.

"What did you do?"

"I," She stood up and calmly looked him in the eye, "got your attention. But, I also helped you get settled in."

"What do you mean?" Agent Mason just smiled and addressed the ceiling.

"How are you doing JARVIS?"

"Very well, Miss Mason. Good evening, sir."

"Huh," Tony sat down on the edge of his worktable and started absentmindedly fiddling with a wire, "mind telling me how you did that?"

"Like I said, I was trying to get your attention. Besides," she grinned, "Fury will be- well, furious. You were going to do it anyway, I just sped up the process a little. It's just in this room anyways. So, I know why I'm here- go ahead and ask."

"Ah, yes. The mind reader."

"Why do I sense sarcasm? How do you think you forgot the question you most wanted answered? You wanted proof, so I gave you proof."

"Fair enough, so if you know the question- why don't you answer?"

"I'll save you some time," she placed her hand back on the monitor, and within a few seconds a file popped up. "My official report." She gestured to the screen and stood to leave. "I hope it makes for good reading."

**Might be a new chapter up this weekend... tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Two Days Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Detainment Cell 1A; New York, New York **

"So you didn't kill anyone while I was gone?" Agent Mason said in greeting, stepping through the sliding door.

"No," Loki sounded bored, "but I was tempted a few times."

"Sorry, I asked Fury to limit the type of visitors you could receive. Anyone that may have had unintentional consequences was rejected."

"May I assume that that would include everyone except Thor?" His face was pained.

"And myself. That was only meant to last until we were sure there wouldn't be, for lack of a better word- a relapse."

"Understandable."

"Really?" Agent Mason said, disbelievingly, "You seem awfully agreeable."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not an overly antagonistic."

"Just moderately."

"Precisely. Now, you didn't come here for a verbal spar- so what did I do that has the dear director upset?"

"Nothing," she said, "he's always ruffled about something, quite fitting if you ask me. But this time all he wants is a report, and I need a few questions answered first."

"Then by all means, ask away. I'll warn you that I have quite a few of my own though." Loki leaned back, clearly not distressed. He gestured to the chair opposite for Agent Mason to sit.

"One more thing, Fury insists that there be another person in here at all times- a witness of sorts." She sounded exasperated. "Fury wasn't very happy the last time."

"Yes, Thor told me you were unwell?"

"Not really, it just takes a lot of energy. But that brings me to the next issue, I thought you might want someone familiar..." Agent Mason trailed off, and crossed back to the door- knocking once. It slid open, admitting a man mountain.

"Brother!" The man was a red and silver blur as he sped towards the considerably smaller god. Said god was soon engulfed in an unwilling bone-crushing hug.

"Let go...its been... fifteen...minutes!"

"But I've missed you greatly, brother!" Thor said, releasing a slightly rumpled Loki. When his feet hit the ground his knees buckled, unceremoniously dumping himself in his previously occupied chair. Loki wheezed for a few moments, gingerly moving limbs to return the blood flow.

When he regained breath, he wasn't amused. "You see what I've had to put up with?"

"Yes." Agent Mason said stoically.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Loki's voice was still slightly uneven.

"Maybe." She said, noncommittally. Checking the clipboard she had been holding, she continued in a more formal voice, "Do you find the witness to be suitable?" Loki gave a single nod. "Please answer a verbal positive or negative." She jerked her head to a tall agent with a small device, standing outside the cell.

Catching on, Loki amended on his answer, "Yes."

"Do you give you consent to be interviewed within your rights?" She continued.

"Yes." Agent Mason motioned to the unknown agent who turned, the door closing shortly after.

"Now that thats all taken care of..."

"Lady Mason?"

"Yes, Thor?"

"What was the meaning of that?"

"Oh, that was just the legal aspect of this. Technically, neither of you are citizens of America, or any known country, but this way if people start asking questions- we have moral answers." Thor, and to a lesser extent- Loki, still looked perplexed. "This way we have a record of Loki saying that he agreed to the witness, Thor, and gave us permission to ask him questions. Without this it would be violating what most people consider our basic rights."

"Why was this not needed earlier?" Thor's voice was inquisitive.

"That's a fair point," Agent Mason smiled, earning herself one back, "because Loki's guilt was in question didn't have anything to do with it. Since you were turned in in the United States, and your crimes were mostly limited to here- the presumption of innocence applies. And since he came here willingly, that was enough to satisfy the law- this is just added protection."

"I see. But, according to the man of iron- this is part of your government?"

"A part most people don't know about, but we're still subject to laws. But according to most people with any power we don't exist," she gestured to Thor, Loki, and herself. "So, the whole thing is just a precaution really." She straightened and glanced down at the clipboard again. "Shall we get started?"

...

**One Hour Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Detainment Cell 1A; New York, New York**

"Think that will do, just let me make sure I have some points right..." Agent Mason let the end of her sentence hang, doubled checking a fact on her paper. "So Thanos doesn't have his sights set on Earth exclusively?"

"Correct, Midgard was to be my reward for the Tesseract. But, in light of his recent defeat- will want it to quell any rumors that he is incapable."

"And he already has human contacts?"

"Yes, though I do not think he will want to waste them. I expect that we won't hear much from them until Thanos wants us to." Loki's voice was thoughtful.

"Not if Fury has anything to say about it. He plans to do a series of raids on the locations you've given us."

"I'm not sure if that's wise."

"No one ever accused him of being a wise leader, just an effective one." A loud _thunk_ interrupted Agent Mason. Thor, who had long since fallen asleep while Loki was being questioned- had finally fallen off his chair. The sudden contact with the hard metal floor seemed to jolt him awake.

Getting up, he glanced around and bowed his head when he saw the other occupants of the room. "Forgive me-"

"It's alright, we were just finishing up. You looked like you needed the sleep anyways." She started to gather her belongings. "I can get an agent to show you to your quarters if you wish."

"That would be appreciated." Thor said, gratefully.

"Before you go, I believe you gave me your word to answer my questions." Loki's voice was smooth.

"I believe I promised to answer _some _of your questions."

And there is my incredibly lame chapter :/ Tell me any questions you want agent mason to be asked and they'll probably appear next chap


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

S.H.I.E.L.D. Central, Detainment Cell 1A; New York, New York

"If you want I can get an agent to show you the way-" Agent Mason started.

"No I wish to stay," Thor straightened his chair and pulled it a little closer. " I have quite a few things I would like answered as well. That is," he looked uncertain, "if you do not mind?"

"It's fine, just do try and stay awake."

"I am certain that you're answers will be more entertaining than my brother's." Thor gave her a smile that only grew when he saw Loki's expression. Agent Mason gave a weak half smile in return, before settling back in her own seat.

"Are you ready to begin?" Loki's voice was a mixture of amusement and impatience. Agent Mason sighed and nodded once. "Very well, what is your involvement in the petty - hem, I mean heroes."

"The Avenger Initiative? This is the extent of it."

"Oh really?" Loki sounded surprised.

"The official part, yes." Agent Mason didn't offer any more information, nor did it look like there would be any forthcoming.

"Is this how it is going to be?" Loki asked.

"If you mean me answering your questions, then yes."

"She sounds like you, brother." Thor chuckled.

"I do not." Agent Mason said at the same time Loki said-

"She does not." They gave each other a side-long glance before shaking their heads in unison.

"If you say so," Thor cocked his head to the side, and smiled disarmingly, "it is my turn. If you aren't a part of this so-called 'initiative' what is your part in S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Interesting question, truth is- I don't have a part. I kind of just float around wherever I'm needed."

"Float?" Thor sounded confused.

"I'm not necessarily a part of any one sector, since there aren't exactly more people with my...abilities running around. I just go wherever Fury tells me."

"And what do your abilities entail?" Loki leaned forward an narrowed his eyes, "Besides the obvious."

"By the obvious, I'm assuming you mean mind-reading." Agent Mason looked thoughtful, "There must be a better term for that..." She trailed off before snapping back to the present. "Well, as you know that particular one is touch sensitive. Empathy is just an extension of that, only there isn't any contact required. Its just general feelings I get from others."

"To what degree?" Loki steepled his fingers.

"As I explained to your brother," she gave Thor a sideways glance, "its reliant on how well I know someone. For example, I've been in your mind so you are slightly easier to read than him." Agent Mason nodded towards Thor.

"I see, so tell me, what am I thinking?"

"Feeling." She corrected, automatically. "You're intrigued, but slightly confused. Thor," she paused, and smiled to herself. "is impressed. Thank you. I can do some things with technology, its not really extensive though. I'm also able to influence actions and thoughts, that hasn't been tested fully, though I'm quite sure its not to the extent of your stick."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Fury's words not mine." Agent Mason at least had the decency to look abashed.

"He isn't very fond of me, is he?"

"Not particularly, but he'll come around. That is," she gave Loki a pointed look, "if you prove you're innocent."

"Is that not what you told him?" Thor questioned.

Agent Mason looked slightly uncomfortable, "Yes," she began slowly, "and he'll take my word for the time being, but actions are the ultimate proof for him."

"Well I'll try not to take over the world." Loki said, in an attempt to add a little levity to the conversation. "Next question. Have you ever explored the dear director's mind?"

"I wouldn't say 'explored' but there have been a few incidents." Agent Mason didn't provide any details, so Thor spoke up before Loki could push for any.

"Do you have any friends here?"

"Agents do not have friends, too much risk." she gave the distinct impression that the words were being quoted. "But no one listens to that rubbish, so the answer is yes."

"Alright, would you be so kind to give us their names?" Loki said, not particularly expecting an answer.

"You've met a few."

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Loki asked.

"Doing what?" Agent Mason said, innocently.

"Forgive my brother, he's just upset his silver tongue's turn to lead." Thor was trying to hide his smile at Loki's annoyance.

"Don't quote Volstagg at me." Loki put his head in his hand.

"Volstagg?" Agent Mason asked, curiously. "Warriors Three?" The two gods looked up in surprise.

"Yes." Thor said slowly, "What do you know about them?"

"Some," she looked slightly embarrassed, "when I was little most of my favorite stories were mythology." She shrugged, "I took a few classes on it in college. It all interested me; Greek, Roman, and Norse" she paused to nod to Thor and Loki, "I suppose its not all myths though."

"I guess not." Thor said, smiling.

"I was-". Agent Mason stopped and groaned before walking over to the door. She turned, and gave Loki a quick once-over.

"You're about to get extremely annoyed, but try your best not to kill him- I have enough paperwork already." She pressed her hand to the scanner and typed a short code which opened the reinforced steel. "Mr. Stark, Captain-to what do we owe this pleasure?" Steve shrugged as Tony brushed past her on his way in.

"No idea. I was on my way to the gym and he said he'd show me the way." Steve said, waiting for a nod of consent from Agent Mason before entering.

"And you believed him?" Her voice clearly conveyed that she didn't think that was the case.

"So I'm incapable of being kind out of the goodness of my heart?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Four voices answered together.

"Guilty. But not the point," he turned to Agent Mason and gave her a searching look, "I read your report."

"Took you that long?" She asked, amused. "Was it at least entertaining?"

"Very actually, but a few points didn't quite make sense." Tony started typing on his phone.

Steve sighed and pulled a chair over before sinking into it. "None of it makes sense to anyone but you two, so before you go off about whatever it is- could you tell us so we can not listen easier?"

"I think you'll find this interesting enough to listen to, Capcicle." Tony flicked his screen and a projection appeared on the wall. "This," he tapped twice, bringing up a document file, "is her report from last week. I'll save you all of the unnecessary details, seeing as she was very thorough." Agent Mason shrugged noncommittally. "She places herself in Britain for most of the extent of our experience."

"But you didn't believe her." Steve didn't make it a question.

"Not without proof. So I decided to check with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database." He waited for a reaction to his perceived accomplishment. He was met with blank stares, save one.

"I might have underestimated you." Agent Mason said with a slight smile.

"More than you think." Tony said slyly.

"Not that much." She retorted.

Tony started at her for a moment before blinking hard and refocussing on what had been happening. "For those of you that don't appreciate the significance of that, I'll spell it out for you. It. Was. Hard. Understand? S.H.I.E.L.D. Doesn't let just anyone look at those files."

"And you aren't a part of the group they do." Agent Mason muttered under her breath, but loud enough that everyone heard her.

Tony ignored her comment, "The problem was that there wasn't any video of Miss Mason from that time. In Great Britain or anywhere for that matter."

"And that's why we're sitting here? You failed? I can't say I'm surprised-" Steve started.

"That's not the interesting part. While JARVIS was finishing up a little quest for some background information, I decided to see if I could find any other footage of Miss Mason here." After a gesture from Tony, small video boxes expanded covering each of the walls of the cell. With another tap, they all began playing.

**Loki/Sif or Loki/Jane? Also, Coulson or no? (He staged his death to get the Avengers to work together because he's too BA to die ;) I love him but he could make the story harder to write.**


End file.
